Aveu
by Cybelia
Summary: Merlin a décidé de faire un aveu à Arthur. Drabble écrit pour le fanzine N 6 du "Monde du Slash".


**Aveu**

Merlin avait pris sa décision et rien ni personne ne pourrait le faire changer d'avis. Lorsqu'il en fit part à Gaius, celui-ci s'exclama :

— Tu ne peux pas faire ça !

— Je le dois ! Je n'en peux plus de lui mentir.

— Te rends-tu comptes des risques que tu prends à tout lui avouer ?

— Arthur comprendra, j'en suis certain.

Le médecin de la cour soupira profondément :

— Promets-moi de ne pas jouer au héros et de fuir si sa réaction n'est pas celle à laquelle tu t'attends.

— Je vous le promets, souffla le jeune sorcier.

Il quitta la pièce sous le regard inquiet de son mentor.

* * *

Lorsque Merlin entra dans la chambre, Arthur était en train de lire un parchemin. Une ride de concentration barrait son front. Hésitant, le valet fit un pas en arrière, prêt à quitter la pièce, mais la voix du prince s'éleva, le faisant s'arrêter :

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Merlin ?

— Je... je voulais vous parler, mais ça peut attendre...

Arthur leva les yeux de sa lecture, s'étira et répondit :

— Vas-y ! Ça me distraira un peu de ces rapports ennuyeux.

À présent qu'il se trouvait au pied du mur, le jeune sorcier avait peur. Et s'il se trompait ? Et si le prince n'acceptait pas ce qu'il était vraiment ? Alors qu'il se demandait si, finalement, il ne ferait pas mieux de continuer à se taire, il vit Arthur se lever et s'approcher.

— Que se passe-t-il ? Tu as l'air troublé.

Le prince s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui. Rassemblant tout son courage, Merlin lança :

— J'ai un aveu à vous faire.

— Je t'écoute.

— Vous... devriez vous asseoir.

Arthur sourit :

— C'est donc si terrible que ça ?

Devant l'air grave de Merlin, il obéit, prenant place sur une chaise.

— Je suis prêt. Vas-y.

Le jeune sorcier s'adossa à la porte close, croisa les bras et baissa le regard, incapable de soutenir celui du prince.

— Tout d'abord, j'aimerais que vous sachiez que ça a été un honneur pour moi d'être à votre service... même si ça n'a pas toujours été facile du fait de votre caractère...

— Pourquoi me dis-tu ça ? Tu comptes partir ?

— Non... du moins pas si vous voulez toujours de moi après mon aveu...

— Tu commences à me faire peur là, Merlin !

— Ce que j'ai à vous dire... c'est un secret que je garde enfoui en moi depuis des années. Depuis que j'ai découvert que... que je n'étais pas comme les autres garçons de mon âge...

Arthur se redressa, attentif. Merlin savait que les prochains mots qu'il allait prononcer seraient déterminants pour son avenir. Il prit une grande inspiration, puis avoua :

— Je suis gay.

Comme le prince ne réagissait pas, le jeune sorcier leva les yeux vers lui et reprit :

— J'aime les hommes...

— J'avais compris, souffla Arthur.

Son expression était impénétrable. Au bout de quelques secondes, il se leva et s'approcha de Merlin. Le plus jeune aurait aimé pouvoir s'échapper, mais le prince se planta à quelques centimètres de lui et se pencha, une main posée de chaque côté de sa tête.

— Je suppose que si tu m'as avoué ceci, c'est pour une bonne raison ?

— Oui... Je... en fait, je...

Arthur ne le laissa pas bredouiller plus longtemps. Il franchit la courte distance qui les séparait et captura les lèvres de son valet pour un doux baiser. Lorsqu'il put à nouveau parler, et réfléchir, Merlin souffla :

— Pourquoi vous...

— Parce que ça fait des mois que j'en ai envie. Tu me crois vraiment si aveugle ? Tu crois que je n'avais rien vu ?

— Eh bien...

Arthur lui donna un léger coup dans le bras, l'air faussement vexé. Le jeune sorcier, encore sous le choc de la réaction de l'autre homme, lui demanda :

— Si vous... pourquoi vous n'avez pas fait le premier pas ?

— C'était plus amusant de te voir tenter de me dissimuler tes penchants, sourit le prince. Comme si tu pouvais me cacher quoi que ce soit !

Merlin se retint de lever les yeux au ciel en pensant à l'autre secret qu'il gardait enfoui au fond de lui. Alors qu'il commençait à se dire qu'il pourrait éventuellement un jour être totalement sincère avec Arthur, celui-ci l'enlaça et l'embrassa à nouveau. Merlin perdit totalement le fil de ses pensées, savourant l'étreinte de celui qui était déjà le roi de son cœur.

**Fin.**

**

* * *

**

_Note de l'auteur : l'anachronisme du terme "gay" est voulu pour accentuer le côté inattendu de l'aveu de Merlin. ^^_


End file.
